Best Friends Club Go!
by A S T R O - I C A R U S
Summary: AU thing. Toon Link slapped a sticker on the white board, flattening it until all the words on the bright red plastic could be seen. Ness snickered, Ninten clapped his hands and Claus facepalmed. The Ice Climbers chatted to each other, unknowing of their new club name. Lucas could only stare with wide, cerulean eyes at the club name: Best Friends Club Go! Ness / Lucas, shounen-ai.


_**Best Friends Club Go!**_

**Summary:** AU thing. "It's all sunny days and peach cobbler and lemonade from now on boys! You wanna know why?" Before Claus could raise his hand and give a snarky remark, Toon Link slapped a sticker on the white board, flattening it until all the words on the bright red plastic could be seen. Ness snickered and Ninten clapped his hands. Lucas could only stare with wide, cerulean eyes at the big, bold words that spelt out 'Best Friends Club Go!' Ness / Lucas, shounen-ai.

* * *

**A/N: Summary had to be shortened because yeah FanFiction sucks sometimes. But above is the real summary. Yup.**

Hi everyone! ThatElfGuy here with another Ness / Lucas story! I don't really know what to say besides sorry for disappearing and not updating _The Happy Factory _or _Flutter, Lucas_. Or _Everyone Has a Shadow_. Damn.

But worry not my little smash balls! New stories are being written and old ones will be updated.

For this fiction I was kind of stuck on making this just an Earthbound story or a Smash Bros. AU story thing and having the little ones go to school in Nintendo City. Um.

IT WAS GOING TO BE AN EARTHBOUND STORY BUt I really wanted to put Toon Link and the Ice Climbers and other children Nintendo has popped out, okay? Jeez quit staring at me.

But then I knew this was going to be hard because Toon Link is like originally twelve and Ness is fourteen or so and DUDE GRADES AND AGES CONFUSE ME SOMETIMES. But I guess it depends on the school. And birthdates.

So what I did was make N.C.A. (Nintendo City Academy) (uncreative I know) (but hey I tried) a Pre-K to 12th grade school academy thing yay problem solved. It makes sense right? No? Oh…

So, without further ado, I give you the first chapter of _**Best Friends Club Go!**_ (You gotta say _**Go! **_With extra **UMPH**.)

* * *

The stars shone against night-blooming asters and the moon sprinkled beams of light on fresh, sweet strawberries. Rose-colored clouds strolled through an indigo sky and the weeping willows whispered to the lotus petals that floated in a glittering aquamarine pond. The wind chimes on a front porch tinkle, jingle, ring. The sugary midnight gracefully danced over the small, serene town and a syrupy haze of dreams and neon, kaleidoscope reveries filled the air. The neighborhood is quiet, asleep.

Everything was peaceful; everything was still.

The only ones not sleeping were two little boys, both bright-eyed and rosy-cheeked. One had hair the color of sweet, citrus oranges. The other had hair that rivaled the golden color of a sunflower's wide petals. The two ate juicy peaches while glancing over papers, ensuring that their uniforms were clean, crisp, ironed and ready to be worn for school the next day. They sniffed in the smell of their new sneakers, they sharpened colorful pencils and neatly organized everything from biggest to smallest in their brand new schoolbags.

At about one in the morning, the two heads finally hit their fluffy pillows, and sleep had overtaken the schoolboys.

An alarm clock rung at seven a.m.

* * *

Birds tweeted, creating symphonies of whistles, tweets and chirps. The crickets had stopped their song and were letting creatures of the morn compose their blue sky sonatas. The sun had finally risen and the clouds were white, the air was crisp, cool. Cars and buses drove down the black streets and people were already leaving their house, waving goodbye to their families.

One body twisted and turned, the other lay still in a turquoise and yellow cocoon of warm blankets. Cerulean eyes blinked open and squinted at the sunlight. He squeezed the sunflower pillow under his head and weakly reached out an arm to slap at the clock that woke him up from his dreams of running through flower fields and throwing bright petals into the celestials.

After having stopped the intrusive, loud ringing, the blond finally sat up. He scratched at his head, mussing the golden locks, and yawned, stretched. He smelled omelets and coffee, fruit and syrup. The cerulean eyes glanced around the room before they settled on his brand new schoolbag, brightly colored and sitting next to a matching one of dissimilar hue. A uniform hung on a white hanger in a disorganized closet, an identical one at its side. New sneakers, one pair yellow and the other orange, sat beside the schoolbags. The lingering smell of peaches reminded him of the night before when the two boys had spent all their time marveling at their new school things.

A moment later and the turquoise and yellow blanket cocoon stirred. It was time to get the day going.

* * *

"Ah man, I knew we shouldn't have stayed up so late last night…" Claus whined quietly so that their nearby mother wouldn't hear. "My eyes burn so much!"

Lucas took a bite of his omelet. "Tell me about it. I kind of have a headache, too…"

"And my neck hurts…"

"My back is killing me…"

"Well if you two went to sleep on time like you were supposed to," Flint interjected, "then maybe you wouldn't be hurting all over." He sipped at his coffee with a chuckle.

Claus pulled at the turquoise tie around his neck and wiped crumbs off his white, button-down shirt. "You knew we were awake?"

"Please, you two kept your mother and I staring at the ceiling all night! All we heard was nonstop giggling and chattering from the both of you. The whole time I was thinking 'now what in the hell are those two boys going on about in that room so late at night?'. I was going to come in, but by the time I decided to get up, you were quiet."

"Sorry dad, sorry mom," Lucas muttered after taking another bite of his omelet.

Hinawa set two cups of milk down before the twins. "It's alright you two. I got all the sleep I needed."

"I didn't…" Flint whispered into his mug.

Hinawa brushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear and smiled. "Hurry and finish your breakfast boys, you don't want to miss your bus."

Claus shoved the last bit of omelet into his mouth and chased after it with milk. He belched loudly and bolted from the table before Hinawa or Flint could chastise him.

Flint glared at the staircase the redhead ran up. "That boy…"

Hinawa smoothed her skirts before reaching for Claus's plate and glass and, after a moment, taking Lucas's as well. The blond stood from the table and pushed his chair in, thanking his parents for breakfast.

When he ran up the stairs he heard his mother calling after him, "And don't forget to put your sweaters on before you leave! They're in the bag on the foot of my bed!"

* * *

Claus tugged at the sleeves of his sweater and, using the heel of his palm, wiped the lipstick off his cheeks. "Ugh, my cheek is probably all red and stuff…"

Lucas turned to his brother and laughed. "It is. Here," the blond set his schoolbag down and dug into it, pulling out a pack of baby wipes, "use this."

Claus took the wet wipe. "You've got baby wipes in your bag? When'd you put that in there?"

"I didn't. Mom stuck it in at the last minute." Lucas took a wet wipe for himself and wiped at his cheek. "I think she put gum in your bag."

"No way!" Claus opened his bag up and poked through the contents before finally pulling out a pack of pink bubblegum. "Score!"

"Give me a stick." Lucas eyed the candy.

"Nu-uh. Mom gave you baby wipes."

"I can't chew on baby wipes."

"Yeah you can, just try… Hey, you've got lunch money, right?"

Lucas tilted his head. "Yeah. Why?"

Claus shook his head. "No reason. I just wanted to make sure you had yours." After a moment of silence, Claus crossed his arms. "You're not going to let anyone take your money, right Lucas?"

"Hm? No."

"'Cause you know that if you do I'm going to have to beat up whoever took your money…"

"Oh…"

"And I'll beat you up, too."

Lucas chuckled. "What? Why?"

Claus smiled. "'Cause you can't just let people take your money away, Luke! If you do that then that means that I'm going to have to teach you self-defense," Claus did some mock karate moves, "and since you don't know how to defend yourself, technically I'll be beating you up." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Wha- I know how to defend myself, thank you very much!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…"

"I do!" Lucas stomped his foot.

"Oh do you?" Claus smirked.

"Yes!"

Claus casually ran a hand through his orange hair. "Well then I guess if you can defend yourself, then that means that you know how to think fast. So," the redhead quickly turned to his brother, "think fast!"

"Huh?"

Before Lucas could do anything, his head had been pulled under Claus's arm, his head sticking through the loop. Lucas stared at cement ground for a moment before slapping his brother's arm. "Get off of me, Claus! You'll mess my uniform up!"

"Nope!" He brought his fist up the blond head of hair and rubbed it against the scalp roughly. "It's noogie time! Noogie, noogie, noogie!"

"H-hey, stop that! You'll mess up my hair! Claus!"

"I told you to think fast!"

Lucas grimaced at the rough rubbing. "O-okay! I'll think fast next time!" Claus's grip on Lucas weakened some and the blond took that as his chance to tug his head out from the noogie-hold. When he pulled himself away, he stumbled backwards until he felt two hands on his back. The blond stuttered under his breath and turned around quickly to apologize. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's okay!" The boy said. He had dark hair that reminded Lucas of the sweet, bubbly cola that he'd drink on summer afternoons in the garden while he tended to the azaleas. He wore a navy blue school cap and instead of having a knotted tie around his neck there was a red kerchief. His eyes sparkled and his cheeks were red from the cool wind. The boy looked Lucas up and down, as well as Claus. "Whoa, you guys go to the same school as me!"

Sure enough all three boys wore the navy blue sweater, white button-down and dark pants. The logo was printed on the sweaters, its symbol being two large hands and N.C.A. in grand, capitol letters.

"It looks like we do," Claus said, pulling out a stick of gum and loudly chomping on it.

"You have gum? Can I have some?" The boy scooted past Lucas and walked closer to Claus.

"No way!"

"Please?"

"No! I don't even know who you are!"

The boy smiled. "Ninten!" He said to Claus, quickly swiping two pieces of gum out of its pack. The redhead glared at Ninten and angrily stuck the gum in his pants pocket.

He then turned to Lucas. "Hi, I'm Ninten! But you probably already know that." He reached out to grab Lucas's hand and shake it.

Lucas's cheeks flushed pink. This boy was so… ah, what's the word… outgoing. "Lucas… My name is Lucas." When Ninten took his hand away, Lucas found a stick of gum in his palm.

"Lucas, huh? Wow, you're so shy! And now you're blushing! Aw!" He turned to Claus. "And what's your name, Mr. Grumpy-Pants?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I just want to know! Let me guess… does your name rhyme with Lucas?"

"No."

"Is it Tom?"

"What the- No."

"Jeremy?"

"No, leave me alone!"

"Demetrius? Wait, you don't look like a Demetrius…"

"Leave me alone!"

Lucas smiled. It was nice to see someone able to rile up Claus. It was just then that the school bus had finally rounded the corner and was coming to the stop at which he stood. He could see the annoyed driver through the windshield and kids jumping around in the seats. Lucas tugged at the sleeves of his sweater, making the blue fabric stretch to his fingers.

Well, like the renowned Italian plumber that everyone loved always said, _here we go_.

* * *

_TA-DA. FIRST CHAPTER DONE YEAH WHOO. I didn't mean for it to be so short though, gomen._

_If you see any mistakes, it's because I'm a loser and forgot to look over everything._

_Chapter two will be ready before you know it!_


End file.
